User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie in Space Part 4
Later, everybody is sitting at a dinner table, it's huge, they eat cheeseburgers, btw!* Lammy: Ok, so, as i tried to tell ya, guys. You guys are part of some kind of project! Trust me, you guys haven't even DREAMED about this project, at, all! Petunia: Uh, huh? Actually, we came here to find out friend, actually! Ya maybe know him, btw, his name is Disco Bear, btw. He owns a gun, and, um, he looks like a bear version of the rabbit boy. Toothy: *Realises something!* Wait a minute! Ahem, excuse me, but! WHERE ARE THE BURRITOS? That's all i ask for, yes! Lammy: Ahem, you was looking for somebody? How did he look like? If ya tell me, i might know, btw! Cuddles: Well, as she said, before, btw, he looks like me, kind off, but he is a bear, and he have an afro, and clothes from like, The 78... I mean, The 70'S or something, and he's stupid! Lumpy: *He jumps on the table, facing Cuddles!* YO, MAN! You is meant to say "He looks like me, but he's an idiot!" THAT'S how we say it, btw! Mother-Trucker! >:/! Lammy: AHA! *Snaps fingers!* NOW i know, btw! Actually, just follow me! *She and the others is leaving the dinner table* Petunia: *As Lammy stops in a random room* OH MY GOD! :O! *ALOT OF CLONES! Are in the room, they are inside some test stuff, from left to right, btw: Little Cuddles, Petunia, Disco Bear, Giggles, Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, Lammy, Fliqpy, Mr. Pickels, The Were-Rabbit AND Flaky!* Narrator: They was inside a room filled with alot of CLONES! Yes, that's right! EVERY single characters that have ever been in all of the current episodes, btw! They was in the room, yup. So, they can all return ANYTIME, thanks to Lammy! Lumpy: Yo, man! How is this even possible? Lammy: Yes, ya, know, hm, this is a room with many clones, in it. And for some reason, you guys all have clones of yourselves. *When Lammy was telling this to them, btw, Cuddles can be seen looking at his own clones!* This room is amazing, isn't, it? Cuddles: *Now we checks on him talking about himself!* Hello there, handsome! Do you work at Pizza Hut just like me, or not, anymore, eh? How about if both of us is going to Starbucks together, btw, then? And yeah, talk as i drive my hummer, hm? Petunia: OH! *Notices The Disco Bear Clones, she runs to them!* :O! Hey, there's Disco Bear! This is the guy we have been looking for, you, know? It IS Disco Bear! I can't believe it! AH! :D! Lammy: Yeah, of course, his life on earth currently is sadly dropped to 0, obviously! I knew that something was going to happen before. It have happened obviously because he is a creep. But don't worry guys, i'll get him out for ya'll. *Goes to the machine she controls* I'll just start this machine. *Presses on a button, and it is triggered, it makes Disco Bear fall out from it, as well!* Petunia: Disco Bear? Hey! Please, tell me your alive, please. Wake up! *Gets closer to him!* *Camera is closing MUCH closer to Disco Bear's face, he suddenly opened his eyes!* Disco Bear: *When the eyes opened* O_O! OH! *Gets quickly up* AH! THE MONSTER! *Does some fighting moves* I RAN OUT OF BULLETS! >:/, I can't believe that i am alive because that's too yeah, thats impossible! I'll.... *Stops* Wait, wait, :/? where am i? And how come all of you guys are suddenly here, with, me? All of you are ok? I was worried if you guys died, phew! Lumpy: HEY! Man, how did Disco Bear remember? Is Disco Bear somewhat magical, as he remembers what happened last time or wut? Lammy: Ya see, guys. IF, somebody dies, the clone will still have the same old memory from before. And luckily, he remembers all persons from last time, so, he's ok! Toothy: AH! That's interesting, btw! But, where do we sleep, btw? Lammy: AH! Right, of course, sleeping, place, huh? Don't worry, follow me, i know where ya can sleep, tonight. *They follows Lammy!* Ya'll get some sleep, there, my guys and girls! *An auto-matic doors open as they walk through it* Lammy: *They stops!* Right over here. *It says "08" above the door she shows them!* This SHOULD be comfortable, inside. *Door opens* Especially more then how ya expect with your former beds you used to have. And.... *As Lammy and Toothy did walk in, the auto-door closed obviously, the others is unable to get in* Everybody Else: HEY! Open up the door! The door, the door, the door, the door! OPEN UP THE GOD DARN DOOR! HELLO? *Lammy then opens it* Lammy: Whoops, sorry! *Chuckles!* Yeah, anyway, as i said before, this should be way better then how ya expected it, btw. I hope this is comfortable enough, my new friends! Cuddles: Hey, Petunia, you wanna even sleep with even me? Petunia: Not with that size of yours, no, thank, you! *Even so, Petunia climbs up to a bed!* *Giggles walks to Cuddles* Giggles: Hey, Cuddles? Why can't you and i sleep together, tho? Cuddles: >__>! *Door opens, she gets her foot closer away from the door* Heh, sorry! *Blushes* Anyway, good night, as said, my new friends! *The door closes again, this time, better!* *End of Part 4!* Category:Blog posts